The Return of the DigiGods
by Taichi14
Summary: It has been 5 years since Dark Dragonmon was destroyed. The team is now in for some surprises and a new evil. Will Tai and Matt get to live happy every after or will they dead trying.
1. Prolouge

Taichi14: Well hello everyone….I have decided to make a sequel to my story…right now I have no idea what is going to happen, but you don't know until you start typing what it is going to turn into.

Tai: That sounds smart….

Matt: Yeah, that way too smart for you to be saying.

Taichi14: I am smart…I have to be if I am going to be a game designer when I get out of school.

Matt: Sure you are…

Taichi14: Shut up Matt…go back to making out with Tai…it is better to look at….

Mat: Fine…come on Tai…

Tai: But the story…I want to find out how it starts…

Matt: Whatever…hurry up and start it already…

Taichi14: I would if you be quiet…well please enjoy the new story…but if you are new to my stories…please read my first story the Digi-God, so you don't get confused. Thank you!

/

The Return of the Digi-Gods

Prologue

Tai's POV

It has been a couple years since the final battle against Dark Dragonmon, and everything seems to be at peace for now.

Me and Yama have been having the best of our lives together and the whole team is happy for us. The only thing is, we haven't told his dad yet, which might be bad for Yama and for me.

One, we don't know how his dad feels about homosexuals, and two, he has become meaner over the years of work and losing his wife.

He still supports Yama, with keeping the Digiworld a serest form the world, with his power over the media and the radio, but I hope he will still be on our side after we tell him.

Yama birthday is coming up soon, we decided when Yama turned 21 we would tell him. If all goes bad, he can come live with me and Kari in the Digiworld, but I hope his dad doesn't turn into the biggest ass in the world because of Yama being gay.

Right now, Yama and I are enjoying the victory picnic with the team, when we destroyed Myostimon about 10 years ago.

I have just turned 21 about five months ago, Kari is now a beautiful 18 year old girl, who is still with TK, which Davis wish would end and everyone is either just ended high school and getting ready to go to college or already in college.

I decided not to go to college because I already have been there to many times before and the Digiworld stills needs my help rebuilding Miracle Valley. I have already started making a small village of homes for digimon to live near my castle. It has a market place and a dock to ship food to other places in the world. It is coming along nicely with the help of Gingermon and Spookmon, plus we have made some new friends as well.

One is a yellow fox with white tips on her ears and tail. She wears purple gloves with a ying-yang symbol on them. She is a rare type of digimon called a Renamon, but she is not a normal Renamon. She has trained herself to use magic not commonly use by digimon, but by digi-humans. She is very powerful and very dangerous if made mad, but is a great friend to me and the team.

Another is a trouble making purple Imp, who loves to play tricks on his down time. He wears a red bandanna and has a funny looking face on his belly. His name is Impmon and he is a hardworking digimon, who was looking for a place to fit into in the world. He always helps me with paperwork and organizing my castle, without his help, I would never have time to hang with my friends and my sister like I am now and I thank him for that.

Other than that, Leomon has came to take his place as captain of the guards and primary village now better protected now, with always on watch guards to help Elecmon to look after the baby digimon.

Everything in the Digi-World seems fine for now, but I bet otherwise that there might be a more powerful force out there to fight.

The question of how Dark Dragonmon got remade is still floating around in my head. He should of never been recreated, not for another thousands of years, but who is out there trying to kill me and why hasn't he made his move yet. It has already been about 5 years now, whoever it is, most be planning something big for us and we better be ready.

"Tai…you okay there?" asked Yama from next to me.

"Yeah…I am fine, nothing to worry about," I said as I thought, '…for now anyway...'

/

Taichi14: I hope you guys like it…I was sitting here for about an hour to come up with a new story, and this came to me. It gives you a little on what might happen next.

Tai: Please review!

Matt: Yes…it gives her a reason to type more.

Taichi14: Thank you for reading….and if you have any ideas on what else I should put into the story or what you want to happen…please let me know.


	2. Chapter 1

Taichi14: Hello everyone….I have been in a writing mood for a while now…and I can't seem to stop.

Tai: That is good! Then we can see what happens next faster!

Matt: Yeah…I hated that it took a year to come up with 23 chapters.

Taichi14: I was thinking between each chapter…okay…

Matt…whatever…

Tai: Well please enjoy the next chapter!

Taichi14: Tai I was supposed to say that….

Tai: …sorry...

Taichi14: It is okay…I can't stay mad at you.

Tai: Ya! Please ENJOY!

/

Chapter 1

Rough Birthday

Matt's POV

Today is my birthday….great…I hope it wouldn't come so fast because I am not looking forward to later. Can't we wait another year before we tell him, my mom would be a better person to tell first, she won't have the chance to yell at me over being gay. Women deal with this different than men, they think it is cute and men think it is a disgrace to the family. I wish me and TK could of change places, me with mom and him with dad.

"Yamato!" yelled my dad as he entered the room, "I have to go to work…I might be late, so don't wait up for me."

"Okay…" I said as I thought, 'He must have forgotten about it…again…'

"Matt…you look mad," he said as he noticed how I was annoyed that he forgot again, "What is it?"

"Dad, do you know what today is?" I asked as I hope it would jog his memory.

"Umm…Sunday…why?" he said as my mood grew sadder.

"It is my birthday…." I said to him as his expression changed from confused to shock.

"Oh no…I am so sorry," he said as he started to panic, "I will then be early as I can, so we can celebrate it."

"Okay, Tai will be over as well," I said as my neves began to come back up, "He is bringing a cake for us."

"Okay," he said as he began to grab his things for work, "I was starting to worry how I would get a cake at last minute."

"We thought there was a high chance you would forget, so we planned ahead," I said as he got to the door.

"Good thinking…things at work are getting crazy lately," he said as he opened the door to leave.

"Why?" I asked as it sparks my interest.

"Strange blackouts have been happening all over the city and the power company has no idea why. They said their machines have been working fine and that their computers haven't been telling them that the blackouts have been happening. They been telling them everything is fine," he explained, "Plus there have been more robberies, but every time nothing has been taken from the house."

"That is weird…" I said, "Do you think it has to do with you know what?"

"That has crossed my mind, but you would have told me if something was up…right," he said.

"Yeah…of course," I said with a nod, "Izzy hasn't told me anything, so I don't know either, but if anything does turn up, I will let you know."

"Thanks son, well bye for now," he said with a wave as he closed the door.

"Bye..." I said as I locked the door behind him and went back to my room to get some more rest, since it was only 7:30 am and Tai will be here around noon to pick me up for our date, might as well get some more rest.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Digi-World at Courage Castle in the Control Room

Tai's POV

I was down in my control room fixing the computers. I have been working on this task for a while now. I fixed them about a year ago, but decided at last minute to upgrade the whole system. Yes, I am a very smart person, it is just I acted dumb. Didn't want to be the nerd at school, who got picked on all the time.

"Tai!" yelled Agumon as he enter the room, "Are you on here?"

"Yes Agumon, I am over here working on the computers," I yelled back to him as he made his way over to me.

"Kari was got worried that you were not upstairs in your bed," he said.

"I do my best work at night," I said as I was changing out some wires.

"What?" he said in shock, "You were up all night!"

"You never stay up," he said.

"Well I have been doing it, it is just that you have been sleeping in everyday," I said to him as I was finishing up.

"Really?" he said, "Every time I get up, you are there."

"I usually have already made my way back to bed by now, but I was almost done with this, so I stayed to finish it," I said as I crawled out from under the control panel, "Which I just finished."

"So what do they do?" he asked.

"Well they control the whole castle, now all the communication panels will work, so we don't have to go around yelling room to room trying to find someone. They can just use the panel by the door by pushing and holding the button down, then of course speak in to the mic. Also, all the cameras around the castle are back up and running, so if there any intruders in the castle, it will alert me upsides, so more surprise attacks for us."

"That is good to hear," said Kari as she made her way into the room.

"Good morning sis, sorry to worry you this morning," I said as I rubbed the back of my head.

"I am just glad you are okay," she said with a smile, "Isn't it Matt's birthday today?"

"Yeah, I am going to pick him up around noon. I have the whole day planned for us, then we are going back to his house afterwards." I explained. "So don't be expecting me early."

"Aren't you guys going to tell his dad today about you guys being together," she asked.

"Yeah...I hope it goes well," I said, "If it goes bad, don't be surprised if Matt is here tomorrow morning."

"Okay," she said as she turned to leave, "Well you should get some sleep, I will come get you up at 11:30, it is only 8:00 o'clock now, so you have so time to sleep."

"Thanks Kar," I said as I packed up my tools and made my way upstairs.

/

Sometime around Noon...

"YAMA!" yelled Tai as he blast out of my computer and jumped on my bed with a big grin spread across his face, "Time to get up and start your day with me!"

"...ah...I am up..." I said with a sign as I pushed away the covers and moved to the edge of the bed to get off and head to the bathroom, "Give me a sec to get dress..."

"Okay, I will be waiting in the living room," he said as he walked out my bedroom door.

I exited my bathroom about 30 mins later to find Tai of course watching soccer.

"I see you have been enjoying yourself during the time I have been getting ready," I laughed as I took a sit next to him and snuggled into his side as he rapped his arm around me.

"Just getting some TV time in because I haven't got the TV to pick up your guy's TV freed yet." he said as he turned down the TV a little, so I could hear him better, "But it is almost done..."

"I would think that would be one of the first things you would fix," I said.

"Well it took a while to fix the computers, just got up this morning," he said with a grin.

"It is weird that you might know more about computers then Izzy," I said with laugh.

"Well I was going for an air -headed goof who loves to play soccer," he explained.

"You did a good job of acting all those years," I said as I reach over and moved his cup on to a coaster, "And Tai please use a coaster on my nice coffee table."

"Sorry...forgot..." he said with a frown, "...again..."

"It's ok...it will get though your head sooner or later," I said, "So are we going soon..."

"Oh yeah," he said as he turned the TV off, "Ready?"

"I have been ready since I came out here," I said.

"Then lets get going I have a whole day planned for you today," he said as we went to the door and put our shoes on.

"Can't wait," I said with a smile, "So where are we going first?"

"It is a surprise," he said as he closed the door behind me as I locked it.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The rest of the day was filled with fun times and good laughs. Tai took me to my favorite place to eat and then we went to get ice cream. Then we took a lovely walk in the park and had a little boat ride, which ended with Tai standing up and falling out of it and me laughing. Then we went to some movie were we got to hold hands and make out in the back. Then we picked up the cake from a shop on the way back to my house were my dad might be waiting for us.

The time that I wasn't waiting for was drawing close and my nerves were raising. This will be a life changing moment for me. I hope my dad will be nice about like he was when he found out about me going to the Digi-world.

"Tai...I hope he doesn't come home tonight," I said as he looked at me with concerned, "I am not ready to have this talk with him...I am worried he might not be supportive of me."

"Don't worry, if it goes bad, you can come live with me and Kari," he said as he hugged me close.

"I know you will look after me, plus sooner or later I will be living with you," I said as I held my cake to my chest.

"Hey don't mess up the nice cake I order for you," he said with a pout.

"You just want to eat it," I said with a grin.

"So...I just don't want good cake to go to waste," he said with a frown.

"Whatever..." I said as we got to my door and unlucky for me my dad was there waiting for us.

"Hi, son!" he said from the conch with a wave, "I just got home not too long ago, my boss let me take the night off because I have been working overtime for the past week and he said I needed a break."

"That's good dad," I said as I forced a smile and placed the cake on the kitchen table.

"Hi Mr. Ishida," Tai said as he followed me in, "It has been a while."

"Well hello Tai, " my dad said as he go up and walked over and patted him on the back, "Yes it has."

"I will go get the candles," I said as I walked over to the hall closet were I keep extra candles.

"Yama, I will get the plates," said Tai as he went into the cabinets.

"Tai, I have been wondering when you started call Matt, Yama, and nor Matt anymore," my dad asked as he sat at the table.

"Umm...it just came to me one day," he said with a grin.

"Oh..." he said as he dropped the subject.

I came back to the table and put the 21 candles on my cake and my dad took out his lighter and started lighting the candles. When he finished doing that, Tai turned off the light and they began to sang "Happy Birthday" to me.

When they finished singing, I blew out the candles and made a wish. My wish was for my dad to accept our relationship and to have one big happy family.

"Yama, what did you wish for?" asked Tai with a goofy grin.

"I can't tell you," I said, "It won't come true then."

"Meanie..." he said as he acted like a kid.

"Well boys, what do you guys plan to do now," my dad asked.

"Umm..." I said hesitant as I looked over to Tai.

"We needed to tell to something," said Tai before I could say anything, he is always taking charge.

"What do you guys need to tell me? Is it about the Digi-World?" he asked.

"No...dad it is something more personal," I said as my nerves were back.

"Personal?" he said.

"Yeah...umm...me and Tai have been...dating for a while now..." I said as I saw my dad's face go from happy to furious in seconds.

"What...?" he said under his breath with angry and rage.

'Oh, no!' I thought as I got up from the table and back away.

"Yamato Ishida! I cannot believe you!" he said as he stood up and made his way over to us.

I could see his hand raise above his head and coming down upon me, but to my surprise it was a big pat on the back.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he said with a laugh, "I have been wondering why you guys seem to be closer than usually over the years."

"What...?" I said speechless.

"Oh, you thought I would be against you," he said with a frown, "Well most dads would be angry I guess, but one of my uncles is gay and it is totally fine with me."

"See Yama," said Tai with a smile as he gave me and my dad a hug which then turned into a group hug, "One big happy family!"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Taichi14: Well I hope you like my second chapter. I was thinking of making the dad against, but at the last second I thought everyone would see that coming.

Matt: I am glad that my dad is for our relationship.

Taichi14: I hope everyone reviews. Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 2

Taichi14: Sorry it took so long for an update...I had this chapter wrote up, but my computer crash, so I lost it a couple months back.

Tai: So she lost her train of thought, but she came up with a better idea instead of what she had wrote up before.

Taichi14: I hope you enjoy!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chapter 2

The Scare

Matt's POV

I enter my apartment after another band gig with the guys. We rocked that house and made a good sum of money, but I careless about that right now because I want right now is for a nice hot shower and a comfy bed.

I placed my guitar in my room and grab some night clothes and headed for the bathroom. I turn the handle to get the water running and warm up while I got undress. I stepped under the waterfall of warm and relaxing water as all my cares were washed away, plus all that smoke and other bar smells that I got from my gig.

As I was finishing up rinsing my hair, the lights started to fickler. I stopped and turn the water off as I stared up at the lights above the sink.

"That's strange..." I said as I exit the shower and grabbed the towel on the rack nearby.

After getting dress and fixing my hair, I exited the bathroom and enter my bedroom. As I was about to get on my computer to check my email, the lights started to flash on and off, until finally it black out completely.

"Okay...now that is great..." I signed as I sat on my bed and picked up my cell phone to call my dad.

I flipped my phone open, but it didn't turn on. I tried to turn it back on, but it was completely dead.

"It was fully working when I called Tai on my way home...it was a full battery..." I said as I placed it on my night stand and lay back on my bed with a sign, "Great..."

I decided I might as well go to bed, if I can't do anything else as I started to get comftable in bed.

Just as I was smuggling in to my favorite pillow I hear a crash from the living room.

"What was that...?" I said as I sat up and throw the covers off to go check it out.

I exit my bedroom while holding on to the wall to guide me in the dark.

"Hello..." I said as I grew nervous, "...Tai is this is some kind of joke I will kill you..."

"Haha...I finally found you..." said something in the dark ahead of me as I started to back step.

"I think you need to leave...whoever you are...you got the wrong person," I said as I tried to talk my way out of this as I made my way back to my room.

"Oh...are you not Yamato, Digi-God of Friendship," it said as it walked closer to me as I reach my bedroom door.

"Why are you here for me...?" I asked as I slowly turned my door knob.

"I am here to kill you...my master needs you out of the way, so you won't be a problem later," it said as I open my door and made a run for the window to escape.

The dark figure moved so fast that I didn't have a chance to unlock the lock on the window.

"Not so fast blondie!" it yelled at me as I fell to the floor as it cut me off.

'...Tai...where are you...?' I thought as I crawl back against my dresser.

"Oh...you boyfriend will not help you..." it said as it drew a pair of weapons that looked like a shape of daggers.

"You don't know that..." I said as it laughed.

"Why do you think I blackout the areas that I search?" it asked.

"..." I couldn't think as I prepared to fight myself as I ready my Digi-Metal.

"Oh...no answer...well because no power means no Digi-Port," it said as it raised its weapon, "Now prepared to die!"

"Not so fast!" I yelled as I got myself together, "Digi-Metal Activate!"

It glowed a bright blue as the figure covers its eyes.

"Matt digivolve too..." As Digi code wrapped around me as transform. My night clothes were replaced with a pair of jeans and a tank top with a brown leather jacket with armor shoulder guards. I had pointed ears and fanged teeth. I had clawed hands and feet with a wolf like blonde tail. My weapon was a blue and silver lined guitar with a black strap. "Punkmon!"

"Rrr..." it said as I smirked at it.

"Didn't think I could do it," I said with a smirk.

"...master will not be pleased..." it said as it vanished and the power was restored to normal.

"I better go talk to Tai," I said as I returned to normal and begin to pack some clothes as quickly as possible.

After getting my stuff together I lifted my left arm was my Digi-Metal was on. "Digi-Port! OPEN!" I yelled as I vanished into my computer.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Digi-World

Inside Courage Castle Gate Room

I landed in the gate room that makes it easier for me, Tai, and Kari to move back and forward without having to walk to the nearest TV set. It was a great device that Tai created about 2 years back.

I got to my feet as I ran out the door as I made my way through the castle hallways.

I finally found the stairs that lead upstairs to the bedrooms. I was climbing as fast I could because all I wanted was to feel safe and sound in the arms of my lover.

I blasted open Tai's door as Tai was ready to throw a kunai at me, but stopped as he realized it was me.

"Yama?" he said as he dropped the kunai and got out of bed and made his way to me, "What is wrong? You look like something is after you."

"Tai...there is something after me!" I yelled as I hugged him as he gasped.

"Who...?" he said as he pushed me back to look into my eyes.

"I don't know, but they have been searching for me to...too..." I said as I lost my wording.

"To what?" he said with worry.

"...to kill me..." I said as I cried into his chest.

"WHAT?" he said with angry, "Where did they go..?"

"Well it was one person and I think it was a woman based off her voice, but she said her master has sent her out to kill me, so I won't be a problem later," I explained to him.

"Don't worry Yama, I will find these people or digimon and stopped them myself," as he hugged one more time, "But for right now you need to get some sleep."

He led me towards his bed and climb in and I snuggle up against Tai as he wrapped his arm around me, so I could smuggle closer.

"You are safe here with me Yama, I will never let anyone hurt you or kill you...again," he said as I remembered our past from 17 years ago.

"I know you won't," I said as I looked up at him, "Thank you..." I said as I kissed him good night.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Somewhere Else in the Digi-World

Normal POV

"Master...I have failed at killing the Digi-God of Friendship," said a woman with long gold like hair as she kneeled before her master's throne.

"Why have you failed me..." he said as he glared down at her, "...Amelia?"

She looked up with her brown eyes, "Because he was able to digivolve...I thought he was turned into a human, master" she explained to him.

"It seems we did not get that information from Dark Dragonmon before he was destroyed," he said as he lean back in his throne, "No matter...you shall still kill him before he gets more powerful."

"Yes master," she said as she made her exit.

"Sir, how come she is following you?" said Devidevimon from above as he flew down "Isn't she the Digi-God of Light?"

"Yes, she is," he said with a laugh, "And she is completely under my control."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Taichi14: Well there is the second chapter.

Tai: Cool...we found out that the blackouts were forming Amelia searching for my Yama to kill him, but I won't let her.

Matt: Don't you want to save her...?

Tai: well...yeah...but I have to keep you safe first.

Taichi14: Be quiet you two...and to everyone who is reading...pleases review!


	4. Chapter 3

Taichi14: Hello everyone and welcome back! Here is the third chapter of this story!

Tai: She hopes you all will enjoy and review afterwards!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The Return of the Digi-Gods

Chapter 3

The Talk

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

DigiWorld

The Next Morning

Tai's POV

I had stay up all night after Yama came blasting into my room late last night. He almost gave me a heart attack before realizing it was him as he ran to me with fear in his eyes. I think it is good that he came to me because here next to me is the safest place he can be right now. Sadly he is my greatest weakness and if any dark Digimon want to take me down from within, it would be though him.

I turn over away from Yama as the sun came in through the window and shined right into my eyes blinding me, but I didn't care.

'I will protect him with everything I got; I will not lose him again...' I thought as look back at Yama sleeping form as he snuggles into my back.

I could hear moving from behind the bedroom door, most likely Gingermon or Spookmon getting Kari up for school, so she would not be late.

A knock came to my door and I see Kari poke her head in.

"Tai..." she says so I could hear, but low enough not to wake Yama, "I hear someone running last night...OH!" she said as she spots Matt asleep in the bed next to me, "I see...why did he come so late, did something happen...?"

"I will tell you later," I said as she nods to me, "You head off to school, I bet TK will get worried if you keep him waiting too long."

"Okay," she said as she waves good bye and closes the door.

"Was that Kari..." asks Yama tiredly as he sits up a little to rub his eyes.

"Yeah, she was wondering who was running through the halls late last night, but saw you and figured it was you," I explained to him as he nods and pushes the covers off him as he gets off the bed to head most likely to the bedroom.

"I will be right back, I need to clear my head by washing my face," he says as he enters the master bathroom.

I nodded back as I snuggle back into the soft pillows of my bed as I stared up to the ceiling where my crest was painted on it.

Another knock came to the door moments later and Gingermon walked in with a gentle smile on her face.

"Taichi, if you want any food, it is ready down stairs and Kari has left safely to school," she said as in a cheerful matter as she walks closer, "And Agumon sensed that Matt has join us late last night, so I made enough for everyone."

"Thank you, Gingermon," I said with a smile, "We will be down in a bit, so keep it warm and ready."

She nods and exits the room as Yama walks out of the bathroom drying off his face with a trowel.

"Good...I need a good meal," he said as he brushes and fixed his hair and got dress, "Getup lazy..."

"Okay I am getting up..." I said as I push off the covers and headed to my dresser to grab a shirt.

"Hurry up, I need a little lively morning after last night scare," he said as he opened the door and made his way downstairs.

I follow him to the dining room where Agumon, Gatomon, Gabomon, and Gingermon were sitting at or standing near the table.

"Matt!" yelled Gabomon as he ran to his partner, "I had a feeling something bad happen to you last night. Are you okay?"

"I will be fine for now," he said as he patted Gabomon's head, "I just need to get some food."

"Then glad I can help," said Gingermon as she made her way into the kitchen and returns back with a cart full of yummy looking food, "Please enjoy!"

Spookmon appears and starts passing out the plates of food as everyone takes a seat.

After everyone had a belly full, I decided to see where Renamon and Impmon were up to.

"I will be right back!" I yelled as I exit towards the door to the gardens.

I could feel Yama behind me debating if he should follow.

"You can come if you want Yama," I said as I turn back from the door to show him a smirk.

He smiled and followed me outside.

Outside I found Renamon and Impmon in yet another argument.

"Impmon! You are such an idiot!" yelled Renamon as she glared down at the Imp, "You should be more careful!"

"I didn't mean to!" he yells back at her as he ready's his attack.

"You could have crashed the main computer and we wouldn't know if there is an attack coming!" she yells at him as jumps up and crosses her arms.

"I said I was sorry!" he said as the small fire attack was floating above his pointer finger.

"This will show you not to mess with it again! DAIMOND STROM!" she yells as Impmon jumps out of the way.

"BATA BOOM!" he yells as his attack speed towards her.

"Still too slow..." she said as she disappeared and reappeared behind him where she gave him a big punch in the head.

"Ow..." he said as he rubs his head, "Fine...I won't get on the main computer again...I was just curious if I really hear someone last night enter the castle."

"You could have talked to Tai about it, not go messing with high Tec equipment that you have no idea how to work," she said with a glare as I step out into the open with Yama in toe.

"Hey guys!" I said as I waved to them, "What is with all the fighting so early in the morning?"

"Sorry Tai..." bowed Renamon to me as I walked closer, "I was teaching him a lesson."

"While destroying the garden I see..." I said as I looked around at the mess up area.

"Sorry sir!" she said as she stands up straight, "We will clean up right away!"

"Wha-" started Impmon as Renamon kicked him in the leg, "I mean... yes we will Tai!"

"Well please go in and eat first before you do," I said as they nodded and made their way past us.

"So...Tai..." said Yama as he sat down on a nearby bench, "What gonna happen now...?"

"Well..." I said as I sat next to him as I thought, "You should move here, so I can protect you and so whoever is after you won't kill you."

"Yeah...that sounds like a plan," he saw with a nod as he rested against my chest, "Just that woman felt so familiar to me, but I don't know from where?"

"Familiar?" I asked to him as I wrapped my arm around him.

"Yeah...it was like I met her before," he said as he looked up at me with confusion, "How could I…was it from back then?"

"Um...maybe…" I thought as something click in my head, "Yama, what kind of weapon was she holding?"

"Why?" he asked.

"Just answer the question?" I said to him as he nodded and thought.

"I think she held a pair of daggers..." he said to me.

"Daggers..." I said as I thought more on it, "Now what color hair or eyes or anything about that you remember?"

"I couldn't get a real good look of her, but her eyes glowed pinkish," he said.

"Daggers and pink looking eyes..." I said as I thought of the one person that best described, "It can be..."

"What?! You know who it is?" said Yama as he stared up at me.

"It might be Amelia..." I saw as Yama eyes widen at the name.

"It can't be..." he said as he remembered my sister like friend form all those years ago, "She was the Digi-God of Light, why would she be after me to kill me."

"I don't know..." I said as stared over at the garden fountain as my eyes grew sad at the thought of having to defeat her or even worst kill Amelia, a person who took care of him after my father went crazy, which led to me destroying him, "I just don't know..."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Somewhere Else in the DigiWorld

Normal POV

"Amelia!" yelled the master as he sat on his throne.

Amelia quickly enters and bowed to her master.

"What do you what me to do for you sir?" she said as she looks up from the floor.

"I want you to pay a visit to Courage Castle," he said with an evil smirk, "I want you to stir things up a little and if you have a chance, kill the Digi-God of Friendship, but leave Taichi to me."

"Yes my lord, I will not fail you," she said as she bowed again and exited the room.

"Master," said Devidevimon as he appeared from the shadows, "Do you think she can do it this time or we she fail once again?"

"I just hope that Taichi does not get to her," he said with a glare, "She is an important pawn that took a while to acquirer."

"Do ya have big plans for her, master?" Devidevimon asked.

"It has nothing to do with you," he said as he slap him away, "Now leave me be, you pest!"

"Yes master," he said as he quickly flew away back into the shadows.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Taichi14: I hope everyone enjoyed reading this chapter. Sorry it took so long.

Tai: She hopes that she will have another chapter up soon, so stay tune and please review!


	5. Chapter 4

Taichi14: I know…I know…it has been about a year since I last updated, but I needed a break to rethink what to happen next.

Matt: She had writer's block…

Taichi14: SHUT UP!

Matt: You are just mad because it is true.

Tai: He got you!

Taichi14: No picking on the author!

Matt: We can do whatever we want!

Tai:…well as long as you type it.

Taichi14: Lets just start the next chapter.

Tai: Enjoy chapter 4!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The Return of the Digi-Gods

Chapter 4

Amelia

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Courage Castle

Afternoon

Tai's POV

After the talk with Yama earlier I have been wondering around the castle, deep in thought and unaware to the worried Agumon that has been following me, until he spoke up.

"…Tai…" he said as he tugged on my jeans, "Tai…what is making you so worried? Did something happen that I should know? Maybe I can help you…"

"Agumon…" I said as pasted the training room for what seemed to be the hundredth time today, "It's just that….um…how should I put it?"

"How about you just tell me what Yama said to you after breakfast this morning that made you skip lunch. It is not like you to miss out on Gingermon's cooking like that," he explained to me as I looked at him with sad eyes.

"It is Amelia…" I said to him.

"AMELIA!" he yelled in shock, "How? Is she back already! That is great!"

Agumon's excitement ended as soon as he realized my expression got worse and tears began to form in my eyes.

"What….do you miss her?" he asked me as he grabbed my hand, "Because I miss her to-""It is NOT that!" I yelled as I cut him off, "Yama said he was attacked by a woman with twin daggers and glowing pink eyes…."

"So you think it was Amelia who attacked Matt last night because we both know that Amelia would NEVER hurt Matt without reason or cause," he said as he stepped in front of me to block me from walking any farther.

"I know she would never do something so…evil, but who else do we know that fits that description other than Amelia," I explained to him.

"Well Tai she most likely isn't in the right mind or something!" he yelled in anger, "Because Amelia has been there for BOTH of US since almost the very began. She gave her life for us…don't you REMEMBER!"

"Of course I remember," I said as I looked at the ground, "how could I forget….?"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_Flashback_

_Courage Castle_

_Throne Room_

_NORMAL POV_

"_Tai! TAI! MY LORD!" yelled Amelia as she slam opened the throne room doors, "The castle has almost been overtaking!"_

"_What?!" said Tai as he stood up from his throne and quickly made his way to her, "Have you from out who is attacking?"_

"_It is him, my lord…" she said as she bowed to me, "I fear that the castle guards cannot hold out much longer."_

"_Then I must prepared to go to battle because I also fear that a war has began," Tai said as he made his way out in hurry, but stopped and turn back to Amelia "Amelia I need you to help the guards hold off until I am ready. Can you do this?"_

"_Yes, my lord!" she said as she rose from bowing, "I will carry out this order, and I will not let you down!"_

"_I know you won't, and make sure Yama doesn't get into any trouble out there," Tai said with a grin._

"_I will protect him and Agumon with my life," she said as she quickly left the castle to join the ragging battle outside._

_Amelia enters the battlefield that was a war between good VS evil. She drew her weapons, a pair of twin daggers with beautiful symbols that represent her crest of light the hung from her neck, as she made her way towards Agumon and Yamato as they faced a giant dark digimon._

"_Yamato! Agumon! I am here to help!" she yelled as seem to be relieved for backup._

"_About time we had some more help with this guy," said Yamato as he dodged an attack and throw one of his own._

"_Yeah! Being the DigiGod of Light means you are one of the best chances we have up against the darkness," said Agumon as he throw a Pepper Breath at the enemy, "You should be the first one out here, not us."_

"_Oh shut up, you two," she said with a smirk, "You both know that I had to report back to the King, stop giving me a hard time."_

"_We are just joking," laughed Yamato as he jump out of the way of yet another attack, "And now can you help us beat this guy, he seems to be very powerful."_

"_Do you know this creature's name?" she asked as she moved to the side easily dodging an attack._

"_Don't know," said Agumon, "I hope Tai gets here soon, so I can digivolve to WarGreymon."_

"_How about we just ask then?" she said as she ran towards the shadow creature, "What is your name?!"_

"_You think you are worthy enough to ask such a question of me," said the creature with a glare._

"_I will not ask nicely again," she said with a glare to match the dark digimon. _

"_I will give you my name in exchange for yours," said the dark digimon as he gave a smirk towards her._

"_My name is Amelia, DigiGod of Light," she said proudly, "Now give me yours!"_

"_My name is ShadowMyostimon," he said with a grin, "and I will be the last thing you see as I kill you and your friends."_

"_How about we take this battle of ours to a better location where we can both go all out without any problems," she suggested as she noticed Yamato and Agumon could not handle any more attacks at the moment._

"_Very interesting…" he said as he nodded to the idea of a one on one with the DigiGod of Light, "But I chose the location."_

"_Very well," she said with a nod, "Yamato and Agumon report back to the King and tell him I will deal with this creature. You both need a rest and it is also my job to protect you and this castle."_

"_But-" "Now YAMATO!" she said as he cut Yamato off as he tried to talk her out of it, "He is too powerful for you guys to take care of, and I will deal with him."_

"_Then how are you supposed to kill him," asked Agumon in worry._

"_I am doing this so you can go get Taichi," she whispered to them, "Now go!"_

"_Fine…" said Yamato as he dragged Agumon along with him._

'_We will not forget your sacrifice…Amelia…' thought Yamato as he flew away._

"_Shall we make our leave," asked ShadowMyostimon as he grins as Amelia nodded to the requested._

"_Goodbye, my friends…" Amelia said as she followed ShadowMyostimon as he began to fly towards the location he had in mind._

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_Courage Castle_

_Weapon Room_

_Tai was getting ready for battle when Yamato and Agumon came blasted through the door, both breathing heavily._

"_What the matter? Why are you both not out there fighting?" he asked in worry, "Did something happen?"_

"_It isn't what has happened Tai…" said Yamato as he finally got control of his breathing, "It is what's about to happen?"_

"_What's about to happen Yama?" asked Tai as he grabbed Yamato by the shoulders._

"_It's Amelia…" said Agumon with tears, "She is going to her death…"_

"_WHAT?!" yelled Tai as he quickly got his stuff ready and turn back towards them, "WHERE?! WHERE IS SHE?!"_

"_ShadowMyostimon and she are having a duel. I believe they are heading to the top of Shadow Peak to the South," explained Yamato._

"_Then we must head there IMMEDIATELY!" he yelled as he warped digivolved to Couragemon and flew out the nearby window at high speed._

"_Tai wait!" yelled Yamato as he tried to digivolve, but was too low on energy to do so, "Agumon, please hurry and go after him!"_

"_Right! Agumon warp digivolve too….WarGreymon!" he yelled as he flew after Tai in a hurry._

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_Shadow Peak_

_Normal POV_

_Amelia was on her last bit of energy she had left when she began to feel Taichi's energy making his way towards her._

'_Please hurry, my lord, I can't not hold him off much longer,' she thought as ShadowMyostiomon ready to deal the final blow._

"_Now DIE!" yelled ShadowMyostimon as he drew closer, "SHADOW CLAW!"_

_The attack ripped her clothes to shreds while blood splatters everywhere. Amelia flew back a couple yards as she tried to hold the blood from coming out anymore, but all hope seem lost as she coughed up blood._

"_It seems you have beat…me…" she said as she wiped her mouth of blood, "Are you not going to finish me…?"_

"_I wanted to wait for your King to arrive so he can witnessed your failure as I kill you in front of his very eyes," he said with a laugh, "Don't think I don't also sense him speeding towards us in hopes of saving you."_

"_No…this was a trap…" she said, "You wanted to fight me one on one from the very beginning…you MONSTER!"_

"_I was going to be the one to ask you to fight me, but you beat me to the punch once you realized that the DigiGod of Friendship and that Agumon was not match for me, even with your help. Your duty to protect them and this castle, you call home, led you to your fate...death…" he said with a grin, "Oh…I believe the guest of honor has arrived at last, time to finally fall. SHADOW CLAW!"_

_Off in the distance Tai sped towards Amelia's location. He could see ShadowMyostiomon closing on Amelia with his attack heading towards her._

'_I must hurry…I have to move faster!' thought Tai as he tried in every effect to move faster to save her._

"_AMELIA! HOLD ON!" Tai yelled as he saw ShadowMyostiomon attack hit her head on and all you could see was blood everywhere, "NOOOOOO!"_

"_You are too late DigiGod of Courage," laughed ShadowMyostiomon as he stood next the leap body of Amelia, "Your little friend here has passed on and soon she will be nothing more than data."_

"_No….Amelia…" said Tai with tears as he tried to get closer to see her._

"_Don't think I will let you get any closer to her," he said as he moved into his path in front of Amelia, "I can't have you healing her."_

"…_.Tai….my lord…." Said Amelia weakly as she turned her head to look at Tai, "…I am sorry…I failed you…it is a….a…"_

"_Amelia….no…" said Tai as his tears fell down his face, "I will revenge you."_

"_I guess her last little message was cut short," he said with a grin, "If you beat me, I might tell what she was warning you about."_

"_Rrr…" said Tai as his inter rage could be clearly seen with the aura of flames surrounding his body as he glared down ShadowMyostimon, "I will destroy YOU!"_

"_You can try," he said with a grin, "SHADOW CLAW!"_

"_COURAGE STRIKE!" yelled Tai as a strike of orange lighting came from the sky and hit ShadowMyostiomon head on, "Tell me now!"_

"…_no…" said ShadowMyostiomon as he wiped the blood from his mouth, "That was just a lucky shot."_

"_Sorry," grinned Tai as his hair covered his eyes, "I wasn't using my full strength, I was only testing how much power it going to take to kill you without having to use it all."_

"_What?!" said ShadowMyostimon in shock, "How can you be more powerful than me….I am a MEGA that form of yours is only an ultimate level!"_

"_Then your master did not give you all the information on me," he said as he looked up showing his eyes glowing orange with rage and his face showed determination, "Sorry, but goodbye…COURAGE STRIKE!"_

_Tai's attack came down so fast that ShadowMyostiomon did not even have a chance to move out of the way before it hit._

"_NOOO!" he yelled in pain as his slowly began to delete into data, but at the last couple monuments his frown became a grin, "Well…too bad for you boyfriend…by now he and rest of the DigiGods are most likely dead."_

"_What?" said Tai as his rage grew even more, "What do you mean? TELL ME!"_

"_You will soon find out, but if I was you I would hurry to them," he said as he completely turned to data._

"_Yama…" said Tai to himself._

"_TAI!" yelled WarGreymon as he landed next to his friend, "Is Amelia okay?"_

"_Amelia is already slowly becoming data WarGreymon," he said with tears, "But one day she will return to us, but we must hurry back to the castle. Goodbye Amelia…"_

_Tai and WarGreymon took off towards the castle, but they both took one last look as Amelia's data slowly become data. _

'_Goodbye my friend…' thought WarGreymon as he followed Tai back to the castle._

_End of Flashback_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Courage Castle

Hallway

Tai's POV

Agumon and I had once again have been walking around the castle as we both sadly remember what Amelia did for us all those years ago for us.

"Agumon…" I said to him, "If it is her…I will save her….no matter what."

Agumon looked up at me with eyes full of hope that made me smile.

"I know, but WE both will save her," he said with a grin, "She is both our friends Tai and no matter what I will help you save her."

"I know you will buddy, I know you will," I said as we made our way back towards where Yama and mostly Kari where now.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Taichi14: Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Also, if any one has any ideas for future chapters, please review. Thank you!


	6. Chapter 5

Taichi14: Here is the next chapter…so far I haven't been getting that many reviews, which makes me sad….so please if you have any problems or suggestions, I would love to hear it.

Tai: Don't worry people will start soon, I know they will.

Matt: They better if they want more chapters after this.

Taichi14: Don't be so harsh Matt…I know that they will comment soon.

Tai: Please enjoy chapter 5!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The Return of the Digi- Gods

Chapter 5

Intruder

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Tai's Chamber

Later that Evening

Tai's POV

Yama and I had just snuggled up into my bed for a nice needed sleep, when I felt a familiar energy. Yama had already passed out from not getting much sleep last night and from all the worrying he did today that stressed him to the max, he needed a good rest without being told of the danger that was heading towards the castle at a high speed.

'She's coming…' I thought as I quietly pushed aside the covers making sure not to deserve Yama as I got out of my bed.

I headed down stairs where the weapon room was and gather any extra supplies that I might need to use in case of a problem. I must be ready for anything, so that I am prepared to do everything to save Amelia from whatever has her under their spell because I know that Amelia would never do anything to harm me or Yama. She loves us like her own family and would do everything in her power to protect us, not to destroy us.

'I will save you Amelia,' I thought as I ready my sword and digivolved to Flamemon.

"Tai…" said Agumon as he walked in to the room, "Let me come with you, Amelia is my friend to and I want to help save her."

"Agumon…" I said as I turned to look at him, "If she is really doing this at her own will, you know what we might have to do…"

"I know…" he said with sadness, "but I know I have to help you do this."

"Thank you Agumon," I said as I passed him to leave the room, "Then we best be ready for our old friend to arrive, we must not be rude."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Not too Far Away from the Castle

Normal POV

Amelia was making her way to Courage castle on the wishes of her master to destroy the DigiGod of Friendship if given a chance.

"I will not fail my master again," she said to herself as she could see the castle coming closer into view.

Unknown to her, that Tai and Agumon were ready and waiting for her, at the front, for her arrival.

Amelia felt a rush of strong energy go rushing though her ever bone as she stood about a mile away.

'This energy…' she thought as she stopped to think, 'I guess my presence has not gone unnoticed.'

"AMELIA!" yelled Tai as he made his location know, "Come out of hiding, I know you are here!"

Amelia smirked and casually walked out into the open.

"I was hoping to show up without your knowing," she said with a grin, "It would have been more fun than this little show down of yours."

"I rather stop you here," he said as eyes full of determination, "I will save you Amelia!"

"Save me?" she said with a glare, "Who said I needed saving? I am here to kill the one you hold dearest, this Yamato, nothing else."

"It seems that this master of yours has brainwashed you, do you not remember me?" Tai asked her.

"No, should I?" she said with a smile, "Because all I know is what my master told me of you and you are in the way of his plans and must be dealt with. My master said to leave you alive for him, but he didn't say I couldn't beat you up a bit for a little fun."

"Rrr…" said Tai with rage, "Whoever this master is, I will pay him back for what he has done to you!"

"I going to enjoy this fight and then my master will be proud of me," she said as she drew her weapons, "I will not go easy on you and then after I am done with you, I will deal with your boyfriend, Yamato."

"Like I would let you kill Yama," he said as he drew his sword, "If it is a fight you want then it is a fight you will get."

They both began to circle as each other, glaring each other down as their energy covered their body. Amelia's body was covered in a bright pink color as her eyes grew brighter as her rage increased, so was Tai's orange light as his determination grew for the hope of saving Amelia from this crazed master of hers.

"Tai…" said Agumon as he walked beside Tai as they circled, "Remember that I am here to help."

"I know…" he said as he never took his eyes off of Amelia, "Lets end this NOW!"

Tai raced forward as Amelia ready her daggers to strike.

"LIGHT DAGGERS!" yelled Amelia as her daggers grew brightly as two light slashes lashed out towards Tai.

"FLAME SWORD!" Tai yelled as he cancel out the attacks and hit Amelia with the butt of the sword, knocking her back a couple feet.

"Grrr…" she said with anger, "You seem to be very skilled."

"I am just trying to knock some sense into you Amelia," Tai yelled, "You are my friend and I will not see you be used by this monster any longer."

After the heart filled words, Tai raced towards her as he yelled, "BURNING AURA!"

"I will not be defeated," she said as her own attack was unleashed, "LIGHTENING SLASH!"

Both of their strongest attacks raced towards each other and once they collide a giant force of energy was unleashed that engulfed Tai and Amelia. As the energy dissipated, Amelia and Tai were both laying on the ground breathing heavily. Amelia seemed confused of her surrounds as she stood up and looked around. She noticed Tai lying in front of her and made her way to him.

"My lord…what happened here?" she said to him as she helped him to his feet.

"Amelia…." said Tai as tears of happiness fall from his eyes, "You are back!"

"What do you mean Taichi?" she said with confusion, "I had just been defeated by ShadowMyostimon and awoke here, is there something I am missing."

"Yes, you were under controlled by someone," said Agumon as he came to give her a hug, "Tai saved you from doing something terrible."

"What?!" she said with sadness, "I should of never be overcome by any evil, I am the DigiGod of Light, how did this happen?"

"We don't know how this happened, but we are glad that you are safe" said Tai as he gave her a hug as well, "Amelia, I missed you so much these past nineteen years."

"Nineteen years…" she said, "It has only been that long, but usually it takes about a hundred or more to return to life."

"I know that is why I am so surprised by you showing up," Tai said, "But it is late and we should head off to bed."

"Very good, my lord," she said as she followed Tai and Agumon inside, "I hope you have been keeping my room clean like I like it."

"Of course Amelia," he said with a smile, "Made sure that everything is as it should be."

"Um…Tai," said Agumon, "Don't forget that Kari has been staying in that room."

"Who is this Kari, my lord that Agumon speaks of," asked Amelia.

"She is my sister from the human world that I created for the people that took care of me as I recharge my energy. They asked for a child as poof of what I said of what I am was true. After the deal was finished and I had left their world, Kari's parents became evil and I took her back because they tried to hurt her. It was a sad time for Kari because that lead to the tragic end of their deaths by my hand," Tai explained to her, "Please watch and treat her like family Amelia, I will move her to a new room tomorrow, so you can have your room back, but tonight you can use one of the extra rooms down stairs."

"I will my lord," she said as she bowed to him, "I will make due with a room down here as you said, good night Taichi."

"Good night Amelia," he said as he made his way upstairs to rejoin Matt in bed, "See you tomorrow morning. Oh, also there are six other digimon and Yama here as well, just so you know."

"Thank you for the heads up, my lord, " she said with a nod as she walked around the corner out of sight.

"Tai," said Agumon with a smile, "I am so glad that she is back."

"So am I…so am I," said Tai as he patted Agumon on the head, "Now lets off to bed, good night buddy."

"Good night Tai," said Agumon with a wave.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Somewhere Else in The DigiWorld

"MASTER!" yelled Devidevimon as he flew quickly into the throne room, "I bring bad news!"

"What kind of bad news do you bring me?" he said with a glare, "And you better make it quick..."

"The Digi-God of Light has been free from your spell over her and now is back with Taichi and his friends," he said in fear, "What shall we do now, sir?"

"NOO!" yelled the master as he crushed a nearby pillar to dust, "This sets back my plans? Send in Chris and Lily at once!"

"Right away, master!" said Devidevimon as he left and returned quickly with two figures in toe, "Here they are as you asked."

"Good..." he said with a grin, "I need you two to come up with a plan of action of killing the Digi-God of Friendship, I have learned that unplanned attacks are useless, it seems Taichi can sense you from miles away."

The first person was a short boy with shoulder length hair that had purple streaks though it. He had purple glowing eyes and pointed elf ears that pointed off to the sides. His clothes that he wore a over shirt that was a dark purple with a light blue under shirt underneath. Each shoulder had an armor plate with the crest of Knowledge on it. His pants were jeans with armor knee caps on them. He held a sliver spear in his left hand and a little mini computer in his right. This boy was named Chris and he was the Digi-God of Knowledge.

The second person was a girl with long green hair with a flower halo. She had gold eyes and pink triangles under them. She wore a hot pink over shirt that stop below her chest and a light yellow tank top underneath. She also wore a dark green mini skirt with knee high stockings that were pink and green stripes. She had a vine wip on her left hip and a little pouch on the right. The girl was called Lily and she was the Digi-God of Sincerity.

"My love and I will do are up most to find this boy and kill him, master," said Lily with a grin, "We are both skilled at keeping our energy unnoticed, unlike that stupid Amelia who has betrayed you."

"Very good," he said, "I give you a week to be ready and then you shall strike!"

"Yes master!" they both said as they bowed and left the throne room.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Taichi14: I hope you are happy with this chapter.

Tai: I am so happy Amelia is back to normal!

Matt: Yes, so I am…wondering how the next chapter will be about.

Taichi14: You just have to wait like everyone else Matt.

Tai: Please review and comment…OR…no more UPDATES!


	7. Chapter 6

Taichi14: This story has being better than I ever thought I could write…I am glad everyone who is reading is enjoying it….but I would like more reviews, but I am happy are got some more and that is why I am uploading a new chapter today.

Tai: Please enjoy chapter 6!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\

Return of the Digi-Gods

Chapter 6

Knowledge and Sincerity

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\

Courage Castle

Next Morning

Kari's POV

Yesterday was crazy, with Matt being attacked by someone named Amelia? Tai won't tell me much and today Mimi and Izzy are coming over to ask questions about the event to get it all documented. Well it will mostly be Izzy, Mimi is only coming because she loves when he gets all nerdy on his computer, and she thinks it is kind of cute when he is like that. I think it is nice that they are happy together; it was like they were supposed be together.

I still wonder about this Amelia person, what was she to Tai because every time I try to get information on her yesterday, he just zones out and his expression gets all sad.

Other than all this craziness, I swore I hear a battle last night because I heard a giant explosion and saw this shinning light that lit the whole area. Then it disappeared in a flash like nothing happen. No one in the castle didn't seem to be alarmed at all or even seem to notice the sound. Even Gatomon was wondering what I was talking about. Were we under some kind of spell that made us not aware of our surrounds, other than me?

I asked Matt about it, but he just shrugged and finished his breakfast. Matt said he had to go to band practice today, so I was alone with the Digimon and a fast asleep Tai. Why haven't he came down yet?

I have been downstairs for over a couple hours now, and there was still no sign of Tai and I was started to get worried. I was working on some homework for school, when I was taking by surprised by a strange woman appeared in the doorway of the living room.

"Hello…" she said as she came closer, "I am Amelia."

"What..?" I said a little shocked as I got up quickly, "But didn't you attack Matt the other day…"

"Please do not be alarmed," she said nicely as she took a seat on the conch, "Do not be scared of me."

"Um…" I said nervously as I took my seat next to her, "Hello…?"

"You are Tai's sister Kari," said with a smile, "Right?"

"Yes." I said as my nerves where still going crazy, "Does Tai know you are here?"

"Yes he does," she said with a nod, "He saved me from being controlled last night."

"So there was a battle last night…" I said as I started to relax, "I am happy that Tai could help you."

"I am glad that my lord saved me from causing any real damage," she said as she noticed Gatomon sleeping on the back of the couch, "Is this your digimon?"

"Yes…" I said as this conversation was starting to go dry, "…Amelia, what are you to my brother?"

"I am his protector, his mentor, and like a sister to him," she explained, "I have been with Taichi for many years, he was the one that found me when my mother abandoned me when she found out what I was. He saved me from the dangers of the human world and bought me here to live. Taichi is my savor, so I promised to always protect and follow him for the rest of my life."

"That is very nice of you Amelia," I said with a smile, "I hope we can also be like sisters."

"I would be honor to be your sister Kari," she said, "Is your name short for something?"

"Yeah," I said with a nod, "My real name is Hikari."

"Hikari…" she said as her smile grew, "That means light, what a lovely name."

"It kind of funny that I am also the digidestine of light," I said with a laugh.

"And that you are having a conversation with the Digi-God of Light," she said as my eyes grew big with shock.

"I almost forgot about that," I said as I remember that I am staying in her room all this time.

"Hikari, Tai has told me you have been using my room, would it be rude to ask if I can have it back," she explained to me as I nodded.

"Of course you can," I said as I got up, "But I am going to need help moving my stuff to a new room."

"I will help you with this, "she said as she also got up and started on her way to go upstairs, "Shall we get it over with now."

"Come on Gatomon, get up!" I said as I woke her up as I walked after Amelia, "We have stuff to do!"

"Grr…" she said with a glare, "Fine…"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\

Somewhere Else in the DigiWorld

Normal POV

"Chris, are you done planning," said an impatient Lily as she played with her hair, "I am getting bored."

"Lily…" Chris said as he turn in his chair away from the computer, "We must be ready or master will be angry if we fail and you know what happens when we fail, don't you."

"Yeah…" she said as her face turned grim, "I do not what that to happen…again…"

"Then be quiet and let me work," he said as he turned back around and starting to type again.

"I just wished you could be faster," she said as she stared around at the massive computer room, "I just what to get some much needed action."

"I know…" he said as he pulled up blueprints of the castle, "I finally hacked into their computer."

"Finally…" she said as she stood up and walked over for a better look, "It took you long enough, Chris."

"If you would have happened faster if you would have stopped bugging me, I would have had it done hours ago, "he said with a glare.

"Whatever…" she said as she took out a lollipop and unwrapped it and placed in her mouth, "Just download it fast, so we can inform the master that we can head out early."

"Yes, Lily…" he said with a sign.

Moments later after Chris finished downloading the files; they made their way to the throne room.

"Master," said Chris as he made his way in, "We are ready!"

"Very good, my servants," he said with a grin, "Leave as soon as you can!"

"Yes master," said Lily with a bow, "We will not fail you!"

"You better not, or you will face a punishment far worse than what you have faced so far," he said with a glare.

"Yes, sir," said Chris with a bow, "We will leave right away!"

Both of them turn to leave and made their way to the hangar bay, where a massive chopper stood. Inside was a mobile computer lab with high Tec weapons on each side.

"Hello, my baby," said Chris with a smile, "It has been a while since we went on a ride together…"

"Geez…you and your toys," said Lily as she hopped into the passage seat, "Lets go already!"

"Yes…" he said as he took his seat in the driver's seat and started to start up the chopper, "All ready!"

"Good…" said Lily as she pressed the red button to opened the hangar doors, "Lets move OUT!"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\

Back at Courage Castle

Tai's Bedroom

Tai's POV

I had put everything into last night battle; maybe I shouldn't have placed that barrier over the castle. That took a lot out of me, but I bet everyone else got a good sleep without being bother by the noises from the battle. Yama really needed a relaxing rest last night, without being woken up by an attacker.

I could hear noises from the down the hall from Kari's room, maybe Kari met Amelia. I wished I could have given her a head's up, so that she wouldn't be in shock. No worries though, they seem to be getting along just fine.

I should probably get up, but I don't wanna…

"Tai," said Agumon as he walked in, "Are you going to get up? It is almost two o'clock."

"Five more minutes…" I said as I pulled the covers tighter around me.

"You said five more minutes a little while ago…" he said as he crossed his arms, "Getup!"

"Fine Agumon…" I said as I finally pushed the covers aside and got dress, "Be down in a bit…"

"Good because Gingermon is getting lunch ready," he said as he closed the door.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\

Elsewhere

Normal POV

"Chris….are we there yet?" asked Lily as she was messing around with her lollipop, "I cannot take waiting anymore."

"Do you even shut up Lily?" asked Chris as he was checking the GPS map to make sure they were on track, "The GPS says we should be there in ten minutes to the landing zone."

"Ten minutes…" she said with a sigh as she pushed the seat back to relax, "Can't this thing fly any faster…"

"Lily you know we can't go at full speed because then they could hear us coming a mile away," he explained, "My baby is in sheath mode, so just shut up and just relax."

"You and your baby should get a room…" she said as she turns to stare out the chopper's window.

"Grrr…just be quiet," he said as he went back to focusing on flying the chopper.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\

Courage Castle

Dining Room

Tai's POV

"It is about time you got your butt up, Taichi," said Gingermon as she was placing plates on the table, "I have been worried when you did not come down for breakfast this morning."

"Sorry about that," I said as I enter the room and sat down, "I had a long night last night."

"Long night…?" she said to me, "What were you up to?"

"Saving the castle," I said with a grin, "Just the same old stuff."

"WHAT?!" she yelled in terror, "We were under attack!"

"I took care of it and plus I saved Amelia form being under control by her supposed master," I explained to her.

"Amelia?" she asked, "Wasn't she your friend a long time ago that you don't like bringing up because it causes bad memories to come up."

"Yes Gingermon, but she is back and safe now," I said with a smile, "That means we have another family member living with us."

"Don't you mean another mouth I have to feed," she said with a laugh, "I will go grab another plate for her."

"Should I got get Kari and her for food?" I asked before she left to the kitchen.

"No need, Agumon is already on it," she said as she left the room.

"Fine I will just wait here…" I said with a yawn, "Just going to rest my eyes for a bit."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\

Back in the Chopper

Normal POV

"Lily wake up," said Chris as he soked her awake, "We are here, just over that hill is the castle."

"Finally…" she said as she rubbed her eyes, "This trip was boarding and need some fun."

"Lily remember this is a sheath mission," he said as he exited the chopper, "We don't want to be caught or seen by them."

"Yeah…yeah…I know…"she said as she jumped out and grabbed her weapons from the back, "Lets just go."

"I was just reminding you of the plan," he said with angrier, "You don't have to bite my head off about it Lily."

"Just shut up Chris and lets move out," she said as she made her way up the hill, "We are burning daylight and I would like to be back before night so I can take a long refreshing bath before bed."

Chris followed after he made sure the chopper was still ok and with his weapons in hand.

"Now Lily do you even know the plan," he asked when he caught up to her.

"Should I?" she said as she clipped her whip to her side.

"Lily…" Chris said with rage building.

"Chill out Chris," she said with a grin, "Just messing with you, do you really think I am that lazy."

"Sometimes I really do…" he said to himself as Lily began making her way down the hill.

"You said we need to go to the secret door over there by that brush that you found on the castle's blueprints," she said as she pointed a crossed the way, "Or am I wrong?"

"Sadly you are right," he said as he nodded, "Now be as quiet as possible."

They both quickly and quietly made their way towards the brush Lily pointed to. Chris then pulled off the bag off his back and pulled out his minicomputer and plugged into a tiny little hole in the wall, which was the secret door access panel.

"Now this should only take a moment or two…" he said as he began to hack away at the door.

"Great more waiting…" she said as leaned on the castle wall, "We should be like those two and just use the front door."

"What two people are you talking about?" he said as he looked up at her.

"That nerdy red headed boy and that chick with pink hair over there with the Tentomon and the Palmon," she said, "They are just walking right up to the door."

"Just try not to get us noticed by them," he said he went back to hacking, "We don't want Taichi knowing that we are here."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\

Courage Castle

Tai's POV

DING! DONG!

"I will get it," I said as I got up from the table, "Oh and by the way, food was great!"

"Thanks," said Gingermon as she began cleaning off the table, "Kari do you mind helping me for a bit, Spookmon is off on an errand and I could use a hand in the kitchen."

"Sure be happy to," said my sister as I opened the front door and was greeted by Mimi and Izzy.

"Hello Tai," they both said with a smile as I stepped aside to let them in.

"Hi guys, glad you could make it," I said as I close the door behind them.

"I just wanted to make sure that everyone back home is fully updated on what happened yesterday," he said as he made his way to the living room, "By the way, where is Matt…? I would like his version as well."

"Kari told me that he went to band practice to get his mind off it," I explained as I took a seat in my recliner chair.

"I can get that later then," he said as he and Mimi took a seat as well, "Now what happene-"

CRASH!

The wall to my left suddenly exploded and two figures made their way in. A girl and a boy, but I couldn't believe my eyes on who they were as the dust clear.

"Chris? Lily?" I said as I stood up.

"Lily! Why did you do that?!" yelled Chris as he brushed off his clothes.

"Sorry Chris, you were taking too long to hack a stupid door," said Lily as she ready her whip, "Now just shut up and get ready for battle it seems Taichi already knows who we are, which is kind of creepy."

"How does he know us?" asked Chris as pulled out a metal pole that transformed into a spear with a click of a button, "Now just make this easy on us and just stand still!"

"Mimi! Izzy! Move!" I yelled as I jumped forward to give them time to run.

"Be careful Tai," said Mimi, "Palmon give him a hand!"

"You to Tentomon!" yelled Izzy as they pulled out their digivices.

"Palmon digivolve too…Togemon!"

"Tentomon digivolve too…Kabuterimon!"

"Thanks for the hand guys," I said as I digivolved to Flamemon, "Now get to the kitchen where Kari, Amelia, Agumon, and Gingermon are!"

"Right Tai," said Izzy as he grabbed Mimi's hand and run out of the room.

"Are you two ready?" I asked the digimon that stood beside me.

"You better believe Tai!" said Kabuterimon, "But who knew this room could fit us…"

"What?" I said as I turned to him, "Oh the castle has a device that detects digivolution and makes the room bigger, but enough of that and lets focus on the battle."

"Sorry…" he said as he ready his attack.

"Are you guys finally done talking?" asked Lily as she fixed her hair, "All this waiting is really making me mad."

"Sadly I with her on this one," said Chris as he ready his spear, "Now lets fight!"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\

To be continued…..

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\

Taichi14: Hey guys, sorry it took forever to upload, but school has been crazy.

Tai: She is just too busy to watching supernatural to write a couple pages.

Taichi14: Shut up Tai.

Matt: Please leave reviews! They are what gets her moving!


	8. Chapter 7

Taichi14: Felt like updating my story. I hope everyone likes where this going, if not let me know if there are any ideas that might make it better.

Tai: She is doing her best at coming up with stuff between school and work there isn't much time to write.

Matt: Just glad we got some new faces in the last chapter, now can we find out what happens next…

Taichi14: Can't you be nicer to me, be happy that I am writing something.

Tai: Don't mind him…he is just mad that our alone time got interrupt by Agumon running in with pie.

Taichi14: Ok….well…on with the story!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\

Return of the DigiGods

Chapter 7

Battle of Whips & Spears

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\

Courage Castle

Living Room

Tai's POV

The digimon and I have been waiting for them to make some kind of move, but Lily was just blowing bubbles every other minute. Chris's eyes were moving back and forward, like he was studying us. I was holding my breath with hope that somehow I could snap them out of this mind control thing.

"Got the data yet?" asked Lily as she stepped forward and unrolled her whip, "Because you know I hate waiting Chris."

"Yep, send it to your digimetal," said Chris as Lily looked down at her digimetal on her left arm.

"Good," she said with a grin and in a flash of flower pedals, she was gone.

"Tai…where she go?" asked Togemon as she looked around in confusion.

"I don-"I started was interrupted by a kick to the face and was slammed into the far wall behind me, "Oww….!"

"Tai-"yelled Kabuterimon before his neck got wrapped around and was thrown thought the big hole in the wall and out of sight.

"You guys are to slow," said Lily as she reappeared next to Chris with a smile, "Sorry Chris, looks like you don't have to do much work."

"That's fine as long as I get some good data on this, I will be fine," he said as he was typing away at his computer.

"Oh goodie!" she said as her smile got bigger, "More fun for me!"

"Togemon…." I said as I finally recover enough to stand back up, "Go get Agumon…need more back up…he is out back in the training area with Renamon and Impmon."

"Right!" she yelled as she made for the door to the backyard, but was surprise by a slam to the side and was thrown though the wall beside me, creating another hole.

"Like I would just let you walk out of here," said Lily as she stood in front of the door with a grin.

"Well can't blame for at least trying…" I said as I was using the wall to stand up, "I know you were always the fastest one around, not even I could keep up sometimes to your speed."

"I think this guy just gave me a compliment," she said as she looked over at Chris, "Makes me feel all sad inside that I have to kill him."

"Nice to know you care a little…" I said with a cough, "You were always was not patient with anything, but you always love to past your time with a little cooking. It kept your boredom at bay between missions."

"What is he talking about?" she asked Chris who just shrug his shoulders.

"Well whatever it is, it is making no sense, it like he thinks that we met him before," said Chris.

"You guys might not remember, but we have met," I said as I slowly walk towards them, "And if I have to throw a couple punches to do it, I will."

"Well you thrown all those punches you want, but you will never land any," said Lily with her hands on her hips.

"Who said I was aiming for you?" I said as soon as I disappeared and reappeared behind Chris and slammed the butt of my sword in the back of his head.

"CHRIS!" she yelled as she sped towards us in fury, "You monster!"

"Not the first time I heard that," I said as I vanished and appeared by the door to the backyard, "Sorry to say, your weakness still hasn't changed, which isn't a bad thing."

"Chris hang on…" she said with tears and she held him close to her chest.

"Lily….?" He said as he looked up at her, "You're okay?"

"Of course I am okay," she said as she cleared her eyes, "You are the one that jerk hit in the head."

"What jerk…and okay…?" he said as he sat up and looked at her, "You were just blown up in an explosion by Dark Dragonmon in the battle and I run in after you."

"What battle are you talking about?' she said as I realized that Chris was back to normal and remembered his last memories of their battle to protect the castle walls from Dark Dragonmon.

"Lily, we were protecting the castle while Taichi went after Amelia and the creep Shadow Myostismon," he said as he finally stood up and looked around.

"Chris you are making no sense now," she said as she was looking worried at him, "Did the jerk hit you that hard? Lets get you back to the chopper."

"Chopper?" he said, "What chopper….?"

"Your baby, of course," she said, "Master gave you all the stuff you needed to make your dream project come true and you did it."

Chris was looking even more worried as he look around, which he finally spotting me by the door.

"Taichi! Thank goodness you are here," he said as he ran over to me, "What is going on? Lily is making no sense and how I get here"

"You were being mind control by this master guy and I snapped you out of it, but Lily is still under it," I explained, "I saved Amelia yesterday night before you guys got here today."

"What…mind control?" he said as he looked back over at Lily who was looking even madder by the minute.

"What did you do to him?!" she yelled as she ready her whip, "Whatever you did, you will pay!"

And with that she again vanished, but Chris easily stopped her with his spear in hand and pushed her back.

"Chris, I am trying to save you," she said with anger, "Get out of my way!"

"You have it wrong Lily," he said, "We are the ones who needed saving. Don't you remember all the great times we had here in this castle with Taichi and Yamato? Come on and try to remember it!"

"No…you have lost it Chris and the only way I know I can help you is to kill this guy," she said as she looked over at me with a glare.

"If you kill Taichi, you would never forgive yourself," he said as he pointed at me, "He is your friend, he is the reason we have a place to call home, he is the reason we met each other and got together with one another. He is the one that made me realized how much I cared for you and how much we really loved each other. If you hurt him, you we regret it!"

At this point Lily was having a mini break down as she stood holding her head as she swags back and forward yelling, "STOP IT! SHUTUP NOW!"

"Lily I love you and if you do, like I know you do," he said as he dropped his weapon and step forward, "You know that I am right."

"Chris…?" she said as with tears down her face as the shaking starting to calm down, "Is that really you?"

"Yes, sweetie, it is," said Chris as he ran to her and gave her a hug, "Thank god you are okay."

"Chris," she said as she return the hug, "We are alive!"

"Yeah and safe," he said as he pulled away to look her in the eyes, "Maybe you should go relax in your room or something because you neither may not know, but you have running all over this place."

"I do feel tried, but what happened?" she asked as he started to lead her upstairs to their room.

"I will explain as much as I can, but lets just get upstairs and lay down first," he said as he left the room.

I signed in relief that they were finally okay and I better go get the others.

I walked into the kitchen to find Mimi, Izzy, Kari, Amelia, Gatomon, and Gingermon ready to fight, but were relieved to see me okay, but were alarmed by the absent of Tentomon and Palmon.

"Tai where are our digimon?" asked Mimi in worried, "Is Palmon okay?"

"We are okay Mimi," said Palmon as Tentomon and she enter the kitchen, "But I could go for some fresh water."

"Oh Palmon…" said Mimi as she bend down and hugged her, "Sure thing!"

"Izzy, if ok with you, can you guys come back tomorrow," I asked as I took a sit at one of the bar stood by the counter.

"We understand, plus our digimon need a rest anyway," said Izzy as he helped Mimi up and checked over Tentomon.

"I will see you guys out," said Kari with a smile as she headed to the front door.

"Thanks Kari," said Mimi as she followed after her, "Come on Izzy!"

"Coming1" he said as he turned and waved goodbye to me, "Bye Tai!"

"Bye guys!" I said as laid my head on the counter and notice some more digimon coming in thought the door next to me, "About time you guys are done."

"Sorry, me and Renamon were really getting into it," said Agumon with his firsts in the air, "It was awesome!"

"Glad you guys had fun," I said to them, "But you missed a great battle."

"Battle, my lord?" said Renamon in worry, "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, yeah…" I said as I got up to get a drink, "We are all fine, but the good news is we have two more people living with us, Chris and Lily, my old friends."

"That really is great Taichi," said Impmon as he jumped up and took my seat, "But can a guy get some grub now."

"Impmon!" yelled Renamon as he hit upside the head, "Can you be even ruder to his lord? He is most likely tried. Show some manners!"

"I am happy that you have so many friends Taichi," said Amelia from the corner, "But I am even happier that Chris and Lily are home safe."

"Me too, Amelia," I said, "Are you and Kari getting along well?"

"Oh yes!" she said with a smile, "She is a wonderful sister of yours and has taken really great care of my room over the years she has been here."

"Glad you like her Amelia," I said as I pooped open a Dr. Pepper and took a slip, "Well I am going to go hit the sack, Yama should be back soon. Could ya tell that I will be upstairs where he gets here?"

"Sure Taichi," she said with a smile as she walk out, "Have a good sleep!"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\

To be continued….

Taichi14: Hope you guys enjoyed it. I made sure to make a good battle. Also, next chapter we might learn more about Lily and Chris's past.

Tai: Please review or favorite!


	9. Chapter 8

Taichi14: Hello…I know it has been a long time since I updated this story…sorry about that, but now that I am done with school I should be able to write more chapters with fewer problems.

Tai: You were gone for over a year….

Matt: No kidding…I bet your readers have been waiting forever for this new chapter.

Taichi14: Okay you two stop getting on me about that, so lets just get to the story before they get anymore madder.

/

Return of the Digi-Gods

Chapter 8

Missing Friendship

/

Courage Castle

Later that Night

Tai's POV

After I got enough rest and heal all the wounds from battle I decided to head downstairs to find out why Yama hasn't come home yet from his band practice because it should of have been over by now.

"Hey Kari do you know why Matt hasn't come home yet," I asked my sister as I enter the living room where her and Gatomon where enjoying a movie, "Because it is already past five o'clock and he should been home two hours ago."

"No, he ran out so quick that I didn't get much out of him," she said as she pause her movie and looked over the back of the conch at me, "Are you worried?"

"Yeah…" I said as I rubbed my eyes and walked around and sat next to her, "He would of called or something if he was going to be this late."

"Did you try calling him…?" she asked as she petted Gatomon in her lap.

"Oops…should have thought of that before…" I said as I rubbed the back of my head with laugh, "Thanks Kari…"

"You always forget that people have phones for a reason Tai," she said as her and Gatomon laughed at my mistake.

"Yeah, yeah," I said as I got up and pulled my phone out and started to dial his number, "Laugh it up you two."

I left the room and headed to the garden to get some privacy from all the nosey digimon that I sense following behind me. I open the back door and turn around quickly to see two dust balls and one clumsy Agumon on the ground, that looked like he was trying to hide, but tripped and fell on his belly.

"Are you guys worried as well?" I said as I helped Agumon off the ground, "Don't worry, I bet he is fine…now you and…Renamon and Impmon run along now."

Renamon and Impmon both stepped out into the open and bowed.

"Sorry my lord…" said Renamon as she looked back up at me as she bowed, "He told this morning that he would be home at three o'clock and would be taking a walk from the digi-gate that is located at the front of the castle pathway because it helps him relax after a long practice."

"Yeah, me and Renamon have looking all over the castle grounds for him," said Impmon, "We also asked Agumon to help as well after we spent a good hour looking."

"We didn't want you to freak out after the last battle with Lily and Chris…" said Agumon as he looked at the ground rubbing his left arm out of guilt.

"We have been calling him on his phone ever ten minutes," explained Renamon, "We were hoping that he would pick up if you were calling him."

I stared at them in shock as I started to freak out a little inside. 'Yama is missing…' I thought as I turned and looked at my phone, 'Lets just try before I start jumping to conclusions.' I dialed his number and out the phone to my ear. 'Please pickup Yama…'

RING RING RING

"Hi this Matt, sorry I couldn't get your phone call, but leave me a message after the tone and I will get back to you as some as I can. Thanks!" said Yama's voicemail as I hung the phone and turned back to the digimon.

"Something has happen to Yama…" I said as I dropped my phone and dash towards the front door as they followed, "Renamon please tell Kari to tell the others, Agumon lets go!"

"Right Tai!" said Agumon with his eyes full of determination.

Before I could open the door Lily and Chris came running down the stairs.

"Wait!" yelled Lily as Chris and her stopped in front of me, "We will come with you as backup Taichi."

"Backup is always nice," I said with a smile, "Thanks guys, now lets hurry up then, Yama could be in danger!"

"Right!" said Chris as we hurried out to the digi-gate that the other Digidestine use to visit us.

"Chris can you start scanning the area for his signal," I said as we ran as he gave me a nod and pulled up his sleeve to better access his minicomputer next to his digimetal.

"I am on Taichi…" he said as he began to type away, "Lily you should start scouting around and take this device, it will boost my signal."

"On it Chris," she said as grabbed the device and disappeared in a gust of flower petals.

"Wow, that was fast..." said Agumon as he tried to spot where she headed off to.

"Lily has always been quick on her feet because she isn't one of the strongest out of the all of us, but her speed made up for it," I explained to him as we continued on our way, "Her and Chris make a great team, her speed and his plans of attack make it so she doesn't have to be strong, but to aim for an enemy's weakness instead. That is why they almost beat me early using my own tactic against me. I taught them everything they know about it."

"You mean you taught how to fight," said Agumon.

"Yeah, besides Amelia I taught the other ten chosen Digi-Gods," I said as we finally made to the digi-gate, "But lets hold off on that until Izzy comes tomorrow, knowing him he would love to hear it about as well."

"Good idea…" said Agumon and started to sniff the air, "Not getting anything, but Gabomon has a better nose then me…too bad he is off protecting primary village with Leomon today."

"Don't worry Agumon," I said as I rubbed his head, "Thanks for trying buddy."

"I got something," said Chris as he came over and showed it to me on his minicomputer, "It is just to the northeast of here, Lily is already heading there now. We should hurry Taichi!"

"Lets go!" I said as we raced off with Chris leading.

In another ten minutes we ran into a clearing with Lily standing over what look like a body.

"Lily!" I yelled as we got closer to her, "What did you find? Is it Yama?"

"Tai…" said Lily and she turn to show tears running down her eyes, "It is Yamato…it is bad…"

"Yama…" I said as I dropped next to him as soon as I could, "Can you hear me…?"

"Lets get him back to the castle," said Chris as hugged Lily.

"But who did this to him…" said Agumon in worry as he look around, "They could be still around watching and hoping we would come."

"Be on alert!" I said as I picked up Yama bridal style, "Lets hurry!"

It took us 20 minutes to get back to the castle, but when we came back we found the front door crash in. 'I just fix that…' I thought as we carefully walked in.

"KARI!" I yelled as Chris and Lily fan out to search, "Agumon stay close to protect me and Yama."

He nodded in understanding as we made our way down the hall to the infirmary.

"It is about time you showed up," said a sinister voice from somewhere unknown, "Your sister and light guardian have been so unwelcoming, maybe you can put up some more fight."

"That voice…" I said to myself, "Nickolas…the Digi-God of Miracles"

"Oh…it is so nice that you have heard of me…" he said with a laugh as he appeared behind me in my ear, "Too bad I never heard of you…"

To be continued….

/

Taichi14: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, plus we have another digi-god show up. I will tell you what he looks like next chapter because not even Tai got a good look yet.

Tai: You gave them a cliffhanger…Oooo, I can't wait for the next chapter, but poor Yama had to go get attack…

Taichi14: Please review and favorite! Thanks for reading!


End file.
